Love Is a battlefield (thanks to Singer103 for the name!)
by R5fan16
Summary: Ally and her friends are nice populars,Austin and his friends are mean populars,the two groups hate each other,except a friend of Allys is dating a friend of Austins,so the two groups have to speak to each other. Ally used to be bullied by Austin,because she used to be a nerd,but what happens when Ally gets a new evil step mother and Austin helps her out? Rated K ,R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey,this is a new story I thought of,and a friend of mine from fanfiction,Singer103 is also a character in this! This is what each character is wearing...oh and the outfits are totally ooc for Ally.**

**Ally:A denim button up shirt,jean short shorts,a red beanie and red skateboarding shoes.**

**Melody: A white baggy off-the-shoulder shirt and denim short shorts along with navy blue Toms (I'm not sure if that's something Singer103 would wear,but it goes along with the story,so sorry if you don't wear that stuff!)**

**Trish: A leopard print purple shirt with bright pink jeans and some pink flats.**

**Austin:A red and black plaid button up with a red V-neck underneath,some dark ripped jeans and red high tops.**

**Dez: a striped shirt with red pants and red suspenders.**

**Elliot: A red polo shirt,dark jeans and black skateboarding shoes. **

**Ally's POV**

I walked into school on a Friday with my two best friends,Trish and Melody. Trish is a short latina who has dark brown curly hair,and when I say curly,I mean really curly! She also has dark brown eyes,Melody is also Latina,but is taller and has coffee coloured eyes and she has dark black hair. As we were walking down the hallway (all guys watching us,which actually makes me feel really awkward) Melody's boyfriend Elliot came up to us. I don't mind Elliot,he's probably the only one from "that" group that I actually have somewhat of a liking towards. Oh,I'm sorry,I forgot to introduce myself,I'm Ally Dawson,and I am what people consider the most popular girl in school,but me and my friends are the nice popular. I play on pretty much every sports team and pretty much everyone at school likes us,it's kind of hard not to like us.

"Hey Mel"Elliot said and kissed Melody on the cheek. Everyone in school gave them a couple name,its Ellody,Elliot nodded towards me and Trish as a hello and me and Trish gave a quick wave.

"Heyyy"Melody sing-songed,and wrapped her arm around Elliot's waist,as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. That's when the rest of Elliot's friends came up to us,the "that" group that I was talking about before. Austin Moon,along with his friends Dez and Dallas. Let me tell you a bit about them,they are a popular group,like us,except the difference is that they are the mean popular,if you're a nerd, you like school or are just a naturally nice person,then they see you as having less importance then them,which is probably why there IQ is lower then their age,it's kind of like what happened during the second world war when Hitler thought that the Jewish people had less importance then him.**(1)**

"Sup Elliot,Sup Dawson?"Austin asked,except he seemed to have more of a nicer tone when he talked to Elliot. You see,me and Austin have never really gotten along,mostly because I used to be a nerd and he used to pick on me.

"Buzz off Moon,I don't feel like fighting today"I groaned,he put his hand up to one side of his mouth as if he was telling a secret.

"Is somebody on their period?"He whispered-mockingly,I know my friends AND his friends heard it. His friends chuckled while my friends glared at Austin and Melody smacked Elliot for laughing.I mocked his position as if I was telling him a secret.

"No,I'm not actually"I replied venomously,he mocked-hurt.

"Well"he scoffed,placing a hand on his heart "Why must you be so mean?"He fake cried,I rolled my eyes.

"Moon,go away"Melody said.

"Make me"Austin said,now Trish stepped forward and gave him a look that,if looks could kill,Austin would've been brutally murdered by now,Austin was about to do or say something,but the bell went.

"I have Spanish class,Adios Amigos,not Amigos(Bye friends,not(pretend ally doesnt know not in spanish) friends)"I said to Melody and Trish first,then to Austin,Dez,Dallas and Elliot.I walked off to Spanish class and walked in,everyone looked at me,I rolled my eyes and sat in my usual seat,the Spanish teacher walked in and started teaching the lesson.90 minutes later,the bell rang and I ran out of class,before I could get asked out by probably every guy in there (and maybe some girls,I don't judge). I met with Trish and Melody at our lockers,since thankfully they were all next to each other.

"cómo era la clase española?(**how was spanish class? I used google translate,Im English and french,I don't speak Spanish,so sorry if it's wrong!)** Melody asked,she speaks Spanish,as well as English.

"It was good,just everyone's staring gets annoying"I said,she nodded in agreement and we all took the books out of our lockers for our next classes.

**Finished! Here's the first chapter of my new series! I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Sorry it was short,I just want to see if you like it or not! I don't own Austin and Ally or anything/anybody used in this story! Just the plot line!**

**(1) Not trying to offend anyone with this,its just what happened in history!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	2. AN,just telling you something!

**A/N Hey,I won't be able to update either of my stories until at least tomorrow,which I know isn't very far away,but I just wanted to let you know. I'm busy tonight and doing something for a friend tomorrow,but I might be able to update at least one of my stories tomorrow night.**

**Mel**


	3. Chapter 2-Science Class

**A/N Hey,here is the second chapter of Love Is A Battlefield,I'll probably update I wanna dance with somebody tomorrow! Thanks for all the reviews and follows/favourites,love you guys!**

**Ally's POV**

Our next class was one that we all have together,science. But guess who else we have it with? Austin,Dez and Elliot,I'm not sure what class Dallas has,I don't really care to be honest. But guess who our science teacher,Mr Cavanaugh,has decided to pair me up with? I'll give you a hint,his name starts with an A and ends with ustin,That's right,the one and only,Austin Moon. Melody is paired up with Elliot (yipee for her) and Trish has Dez (I'm still surprised she hasn't murdered him yet,I'm a class away from murdering Austin,I swear it). Me,Melody and Trish walked into science class side-by-side and sat at our assigned lab tables.

"Hello Dawson,You ready to be science buddies today?"Austin asked annoyingly,I rolled my eyes.

"I'm never ready to be in your presence Moon,but if I must,then yes"I sighed,he sat down beside me and started playing around with the microscope that was placed on our table,he started twisting the revolving nose piece around this way and that. I groaned and placed my head on the table,when all of a sudden,I heard a click. I looked up to see Austin's guilty face and he was holding the nose piece,but there was something different about it,maybe the fact that it wasn't attached to the microscope anymore.

"Austin what have you done?! You broke it!**(1)**"I panicked,Mr Cavanaugh will have a fit.

"Oopsie"He said shrugging,I ripped the nose piece out of his hand and tried to get it back on the microscope,unfortunately I'm not much of a microscope fix-it person,so I ended up making it worse,and of course,at that exact time,Mr Cavanaugh walked in.

"Ms Dawson,breaking our microscope are we? Principals office,now"He said and stood behind his desk,I opened and closed my mouth a few times like a fish,before actually finding the ability to speak.

"B-but I didn't do it! I was trying to fix it!"I argued,Mr Cavanaugh gave me a look.

"Then who did break it?"He asked with a raised eyebrow,I pointed at Austin.

"My dummy of a partner!"I accused,Mr Cavanaugh rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Ms Dawson,Mr Moon doesn't even have the intellectual ability to break a microscope"He argued.

"You don't have to have intellectual abilities! You just have to be able to move the piece the way it's not supposed to move,then snap,you have yourself a broken microscope"I commented,Mr Cavanaugh crossed his arms.

"It's true,I saw him break the microscope!"Melody stepped in,I gave Mr Cavanaugh an "I told you so" look.

"Yeah!"Trish jumped in.

"Whatever,just both of you,go to the principals office"He said,I opened my mouth to argue.

"Ms Dawson,don't argue,both of you go now!"He ordered,I huffed and stormed out of the room with a scowl etched across my face,Austin following me with a smug smirk.

"What's got your panties in a bunch Dawson? Never been to the principals office before?"He asked,I crossed my arms and walked slightly faster.

"I have,but for good reasons,not bad reasons"I muttered,I heard him chuckle behind me.

"I really don't see how you're so popular,I mean,you're such a goodie goodie"He said,I scoffed and turned around.

"I'd rather be a goodie goodie then a jerk who doesn't know the difference between being popular and being a douche"I barked and then continued my (not so) long journey to the principals office.

"Language Dawson"He mock-tisked,I groaned.

We soon arrived at the principals office and the secretary looked up at me over her glasses.

"Yes Ms Dawson,how can I help you?"She asked,I looked down at my hands.

"I'm here to see Principal Matthews,We had a little" I looked at Austin "Mishap" I finished through clenched teeth.

"Okay,well have a seat,he'll see you in a few moments"She said and gestured to the two chairs that were against the wall across from the main desk. I walked over and sat in one of them,Austin already occupied the other.

"This is all your fault"I mumbled,He shrugged.

"Eh,it isn't the first time"He said and put his hands behind his head. We waited for about 5 minutes,then Principal Matthews came out.

"Ms Dawson,Mr Moon,I can see you now,come in"He said and me and Austin walked into his office,with Principal Matthews right behind us. He walked behind his desk and sat in his chair,then gestured for us to sit in the two seats in front of the desk. Me and Austin obliged.

"So what happened in Mr Cavanaugh's class?"He asked,me and Austin started talking at the exact same time.

(They're talking at the same time)

Ally: He broke the microscope and I was trying to fix it then Mr Cavanaugh walked in and thought it was me,and when I told him it was-

Austin: I accidentally broke the microscope then Ally started freaking out and then when Mr Cavanaugh walked in he thought it was her-

"Enough!,one at a time please,Ms Dawson,you first"Principal Matthews cut us both off.

"He broke the microscope that was on our lab table and I tried to fix it and that was when Mr Cavanaugh walked in so he thought it was me,then I told him it was Austin and he didn't believe me so he just sent us both down!"I finished with a huff,I didn't even know I could talk that fast.

"Okay,is that what happened Mr Moon?"He turned to Austin,who nodded his head.

"Yepp"Austin answered simply,Principal Matthews sighed.

"Unfortunately,I'm going to have to make you guys work to pay back the money to fix the microscope,so for the next three days,you two will be on lunch duty,which means washing tables in the cafeteria,serving students,helping cook,sweeping,washing dishes and mopping up any spills"Principal Matthews finished,me and Austin gaped at him.

"You can not be serious! You're not serious are you?!"I asked,he nodded.

"Yes I am serious,now both of you go back to class"He said,I huffed (I seem to be doing that a lot lately) and stormed out of the room and started walking back to Mr Cavanaugh's class.

"This is all your fault!"Austin hissed,I looked at him shocked. He thinks this was my fault?! My fault?!

"My Fault?! If you hadn't of broken the microscope,we wouldn't even be in this mess!"I argued,he growled and walked back into Mr Cavanaugh's room,I followed behind him.

"Ah,Ms Dawson,Mr Moon,right on time,I was just going to explain a new project you will be working on with your partners"Mr Cavanaugh said as we took our seats,a new microscope sitting in the old ones place.

"K"Austin said and leaned back in his chair,I rolled my eyes and focused on Mr Cavanaugh,I really don't need to get in trouble by him again today.

"You will be working with your partners on this project,I will give you a project to do,and you will do it,this will be a mostly at home assignment,I'll give you tomorrow to work on it,but that's it"He said,hopefully me and Austin can finish it tomorrow,because I really don't want to work with him...at home.

"Okay,so each of you will pick a piece of paper out of the bowl,and what it says on there will be your project,Austin and Ally,you pick first,now some of these you may _have _to work on at home because I may not have all the tools you will need"He said before bringing the bowl over to us,I chose a slip from the bowl and looked at it.

_Which pesticide is most effective against cockroaches? ants? fleas? Is it the same chemical? Which pesticide is safest for use around food? Which is friendliest to the environment?_

Are you kidding me? I'm pretty positive we'll have to work on this at home...

**Finished! I hope you liked it! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters! Sorry for the lack of Trish,Dez,Melody,Elliot and Dallas in this one,they will defin****itely be in it more next chapter!**

**(1) I don't know if the nose piece comes off anyways,but lets just say it doesn't and that he broke it.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm and Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	4. Another AN,SO SORRY!

**A/N OMG ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE,SORRY! I just wanted to let you know,I wont be able to upload for a while because I had to have an operation on thursday and Im in a lot of pain,I just wanted to let you know!**

**Mel**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey,Im back! I've had to go to the hospital every other day,so I haven't had much time to upload,but here's another chapter of Love Is A Battlefield! I wont be able to update I wanna dance with somebody until Sunday,but I can update this one tonight!**

**Ally's POV**

"WHAT? That's like...abuse!"Melody shrieked,I had just finished explaining how I have to do lunch duty with Austin, we were on our way to the cafeteria to lunch,when I told them I couldn't sit with them today,which got us into this conversation. **(A/N I forgot that this day is Friday,so lets say they have to do lunch duty this day and monday and tuesday,instead of the next three days,because that wouldn't really make sense)**

"I know! And its all Austin's fault!"I pouted,We arrived at the cafeteria and I saw lunch lady Matilda calling me over.

"Ugh,the wicked bitch from the west is calling me,I got to go,bye girls"I waved,the only reason I call lunch lady Matilda the wicked bitch from the west is because she's cruel,she feeds us slop for lunch and then expects us to be happy about it,then yells at us for complaining.

"Bye Als,think on the bright side!...actually,I don't think there is a bright side,toodles"Trish waved and walked off with Melody,I sighed and walked towards Matilda.

"Ms Dawson,you will be dishing the food onto the students plates"She said and handed me a ladle (mostly because the slop is watery,ew). I took the ladle reluctantly and walked behind the counter,then remembered something,Austin's supposed to be here helping.

"Umm Matilda,where is Austin?"I asked.

"How should I know? who knows what goes on in that boys head"She shook her head disapprovingly,I sighed.

"I'm going to go find him,he's supposed to be helping,so I'll be back in a few minutes"I said,and before she could say no,I ran out of the cafeteria. I heard laughing and followed the voices,it led me to the 500 hall,which was almost empty because everyone's at lunch,and that's where I saw Austin,Elliot,Dallas and Dez. I started storming up to Austin,when Dallas noticed me.

"Uh oh,here comes Dawson"He said and Austin looked at me.

"What do you want?"Austin groaned,I rolled my eyes and glared at him. Sometimes I don't even know how somebody can be so arrogant and conceited,Ally,you're here to do something,remember?

"Umm,lunch duty,remember? You're supposed to be helping"I reminded him,he looked at his wrist watch and scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion.

"That was today?"He asked,I swear,this boy is going to make me pull my hair out. I gripped his wrist and pulled him to the cafeteria,where I threw the broom at him so he could sweep.

So,the rest of that lunch hour for me and Austin was spent ladleing**(****no idea how to spell that)** and sweeping,I had about 5 minutes at the end to eat my lunch (which I now bring so I don't have to eat the slop). My final two classes went by quicker then I thought they would,and now it was the end of the day,on a Friday! YES! I get the whole weekend to chill with my girls. I met the girls at our lockers.

"So,did you guys hear? Mason Correy is throwing a party tonight,we should totes go!"Melody squealed.

"I don't know about that,remember the last Mason Correy party?"I asked looking at Trish and Melody,who also seemed to have the same flashback as me.

_Flashback_

_I woke up on the floor of a living room,but it was not my own. I had my feet over top of Trish and Melody had her feet over top of me. There were beer cans and red solo cups surrounding us,my head pounding to the beat of its own drum.I groaned and stood up,but being Ally Dawson,I tripped and fell over Trish and fell on both Melody and Trish. I couldn't remember anything that happened the night before,and from the confused looks on Melody and Trish's faces when they woke up,they didn't either,all I remember is grinding on some hot guys and my shirt ending up halfway across the room_

_End of flashback_

We all shook our heads trying to rid our brains of the memory,shuddering,I closed my locker door.

"I don't really need a re-run of that"I said,Melody and Trish nodded in agreement. Unfortunately for me though,Mason Correy also happened to live across the street from me,so even if we don't go,I'll still be stuck with all the drunk teenagers leaving in the middle of the night.

"You're right,well,do you guys maybe wanna have a sleepover tonight? My house,my dad's out of town and my moms out of the country"I said,my mom was in Africa studying monkey's,so it was just me and my dad.

"Sorry Als,I can't,my parents have some dumb weekend plans that they're forcing me to go to that I just remembered,so I wouldn't be able to go to the part anyways after all"Melody complained pouting,I slightly smiled at her.

"It's alright,Trish?"I asked,she gave me an apologetic smile.

"Sorry,I can't either,I just got a text from my mom that the De La Rosa's are having a family reunion,so we're going to my grandmothers house in Orlando for the weekend"She said looking at her phone,I nodded in understanding.

"It's fine,I'll find something to do"I assured them,they smiled and we all walked out of school together. Thank goodness me and Austin don't have to start the science project yet,because I'd rather not spend time with him that I don't have to.

"Well,I have to go,bye gurlies,text me!"Trish shouted and walked off to her car,me and Melody waved back and I grabbed my I phone out of my back pocket.

"I have to go too Als,sorry I can't hang this weekend,how about next?"Melody asked me,already starting to walk away.I nodded.

"Definitely,can't wait!"I said then she ran off,I got to my car and hopped into the drivers seat. I decided to go to the arena,one of my favourite sports is hockey,so it makes me feel better when I watch it.**(1) **I know its like,the middle of May,but the arena is one where the ice stays in all year long,so some teams practice and sometimes they even have games. When I arrived,I noticed that there was a team called the Miami Masters. **(A/N I'm almost positive that's not a real team,but if it is,I don't own it!). **They were practicing and I sat at the very top of the bleachers to watch. I'm in shorts,so i'm a lil cold,but I'll deal. I then got a text.

Ally normal,**Melody Bold.**

**Hey girlie**

Hey Mel,whats up?

**Not much,my parents are driving me somewhere...I'm still not sure where**

Haha,maybe it's a R5 concert!

**I wish,but it's probably not,I have to go,ttyl**

l8er girl

I pressed lock on my I phone and looked up,the guys weren't practicing anymore,I guess it ended while I was texting Melody. I decided I should just leave,there might not be anyone playing anymore,so I might look like a little bit of an idiot just sitting in the stands. I walked down the steps and walked down the hallway that had all the change rooms down it,when I crashed into a tall,muscular figure who was walking out of one of the change rooms.

"Dawson?"

"Moon?"

**Finished! Oooh whats going to happen now? I'll let you guys guess! I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize,just the plot line!**

**(1) I LOVE hockey,like LOVE,it's pretty much my life besides music and other spors! I love all sports,but hockey's definitely my favourite! So don't be surprised if I mention it quite a bit in this story,if you watch hockey,who do you want to win the Stanley cup? **

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	6. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey,here's another chapter of Love is a battlefield! Hope you enjoy!**

**Ally's POV**

"What are you doing here?"Austin asked me,I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?"I asked the same question back,he sighed and looked up to the ceiling in aggravation.

"I asked you first"He replies finally,I shrugged.

"I asked you second"I said crossing my arms,he just scowled at me and started walking around me.

"Hey Austin,who's this,your girlfriend?"A guy asked coming out of the same dressing room that Austin came out. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes,his hair was curly and he was wearing a blue and black plaid shirt and dark jeans.

"Ewww no!"Me and Austin said at the exact same,the guy smirked and walked up to me.

"Well then,I'm Dustin,does a hot think like you have a name?"The guy,who I now know is Dustin,asked me trying to be flirtatious,I rolled my eyes.

"Yes,but you're not going to find out what it is"I replied snarkily.

"Ooooooh feisty,I like that"Could this guy be any more try-hard? He's really starting to annoy me,especially since he should know that he's never going to have a chance with me,he started to move closer to me,but I put my hand on his chest.

"You have 3 seconds to get away from me or I will call the cops and have you arrested for harassment"I said pushing him away,he raised his eyebrows seductively.

"Call the cops on me all you'd like,I'm not going anywhere"He said moving even closer to me then before,I looked at Austin who was glaring at Dustin.

"Dude back off,she said she doesn't want you near her"Austin said,finally stepping in. Dustin glared right back at Austin.

"Well,lookie who thinks he's so tough now"Dustin said getting all up into Austin's face.

"Dude,I don't wanna fight you,especially not over Ally"I scoffed at that,that's totally something Austin would say.

"Then maybe you should mind your own business"Dustin said,pushing Austin away.

"Don't touch me"Austin growled and stood tall,he had at least 2 inches over Dustin.

"heh,you think i'm scared of you,that's cute"Dustin smiled an evil smile,I figured it was my time to step in.

"Okay guys,take a few breaths,and lets back away"I said putting a hand on each of their chests,pushing them away from each other. Surprisingly,Austin backed away,but Dustin...not so much. Dustin went to punch Austin,but when Austin ducked it,it hit me right in the eye,man that guy can pack a punch. I cried in pain and fell to the floor from the force of the punch.

"Ally! Are you okay?"Dustin asked quickly,I just kept my head down,not wanting either of them to see me cry and think I'm weak.

"Don't talk to her!"I heard Austin shout at him,I then heard a crack and a cry in pain,but I was a little too focused on my pain to really care. I heard footsteps sound like they were running away,probably Austin. I then felt a hand on my back,assuming it was Dustin,I smacked it away.

"Leave me alone!"I cried,I felt the hand turn me over lightly,once I saw the blonde hair,I knew that it was Austin. He pulled me into a hug,which was incredibly awkward,but I was kind of impressed that he was trying to help someone besides himself,he pulled back and cupped my cheek,looking at the eye that Dustin hit.

"You're obviously going to have a black eye,but other then that,you should be fine,does it hurt a lot?"He asked,I shrugged.

"Less then it did right after he hit me,but yeah it does still hurt"I said,putting my hand over my eye after he let it go.

"Well,when you get home,make sure to put some ice on it"He said and walked around me,wow,for once I thought he could actually be nice,but nevermind,I guess I was wrong.

I sighed and walked out of the arena. I got into my car and drove home,luckily I could still kind of see out of my right eye,which is the one that got hit,so I managed to get home without any problems. I walked into my house and saw my dad asleep on the couch,I rolled my eyes. He's either asleep or at work most of the time,so I barely ever get to see him. My mom is in Africa studying wildlife like gorilla's and stuff,and I'm an only child,so it's just me and my dad. It does get really lonely,but I've grown to live with it,not like I really have a choice.

I walked upstairs and into my room,I sat down on the bench behind my keyboard,which is against the wall beside my bed. I've been working on a song for a while now,and I want to test it out. I started to play the melody and took a deep breath.

_This is a story that I have never told_

_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_

_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_

_And you steal like you're a pro_

_All the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_

_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_

_I've got shame, I've got scars_

_That I will never show_

_I'm a survivor_

_In more ways than you know_

_Cause all the pain and the truth_

_I wear like a battle wound_

_So ashamed, so confused_

_I'm not broken or bruised_

_'Cause now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me_

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

_Now I'm taking back my life today_

_Nothing left that you can say_

_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_

_Now I'm a warrior_

_I've got thicker skin_

_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_

_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_

_I'm a warrior_

_And you can never hurt me again_

_No oh, yeah, yeah_

_You can never hurt me again__**(1)**_

I sighed and hopped onto my bed. Even though I act all tough and happy,the truth is,I'm not,and you're about to learn why.

**Finished! I'm going to start a new series,well,its not really my idea,it's based off of camp rock,which I know is an older movie,but I used to love it,and still do,so I decided to do an Austin and Ally version! I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize! **

**(1) Warrior by Demi Lovato,if you haven't heard it,you should go listen to it! It's so good but it's kind of sad.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey,so I won't be able to update too much next week after this one because I'm going to Ottawa for a few days,so yeah,hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up on Monday morning after a weekend of doing absolutely nothing,which was a-m-a-z-i-n-g,mostly because my dad was gone (again) to another one of his dumb conventions,and didn't leave me a list of what chores to do. I had a quick shower and changed into a white dress with purple and pink flowers and put a white cardigan over top. I put my contacts**(1)** in and did my natural makeup. A little bit of brown eye shadow and some brown eyeliner. You see,the thing with me is,I like to change my look,sometimes I'll wear shorts and shirts,and sometimes I'll wear dresses,It's just how I am. I ran downstairs and had pancakes,then I got a text from Melody.

Ally normal,**Melody bold**

**Hey Als,I'm stopping at Starbucks,want anything?**

Cotton candy Frapp?

**You got it,l8s**

ttyl

I locked my phone and grabbed an apple. I finished it in about 5 minutes flat,then walked out my door and to school. Melody and Trish were standing outside,Melody holding two drinks,her caramel frapp in hand and Trish was holding a cotton candy frapp,which was the same as me. I walk up to them and Melody handed me my drink,I took a sip and sighed in content.

"Mmmm,you're legit the best person ever"I gave Melody a hug,she laughed and hugged back. I love my friends,they are the best,but sometimes I wish that we weren't popular,sometimes I don't like all the attention we get.

"Heyy"Trish whined,I laughed.

"You are too Trish"I said then held out one of my arms for Trish to join the hug,which she happily did. We stood there hugging each other awkwardly for a bit,but then I finally said something.

"Okayy,enough hugging for one day"I said and pulled away,the two girls nodded in agreement before we heard the bell ring,we hurried inside and I scurried off to spanish class while the other two went to there classes.

I was just about 5 feet away from my Spanish class,when a figure stood in front of me. I looked up from the floor and guess who it was? Austin.

"What do you want?"I glared at him and went to walk by him,but he moved the same direction that I went. Man this boy really annoys me,sometimes I wish I could just vanish him out of my life. Then a girl,with dark skin and wavy brown hair walked up to us,clinging onto Austin's arm for dear life.

"Hey baby"She said,her whiny voice annoying the hell out of me. She leaned up and started sucking Austin's face off,I scoffed and went to walk around him while he was 'occupied',but he just pulled away from the chick and looked at me.

"Ally,this is Kira,my girlfriend,Kira this is Ally Dawson"Austin said,I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Why should I care?"I asked annoyed and took a sip from my cotton candy frapp,Kira scoffed and looked me up and down,now it was my turn to scoff.

"Take a picture,it will last longer,now if you'll excuse me,I have to get to my spanish class before my teacher yells at me for being tardy"I said and went to walk around them once again,but once again I was stopped.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that? Do you know who my father is?"Kira screeched,I had to plug my ears until she was done yelling.

"No,I don't know who your father is,and in case this is news to you,I don't care"I snapped and pushed past both of them,this time making it past and to the Spanish room.

After Spanish class was over,I walked out of the room and to my locker,where I met Trish and Melody.

"So,did you hear,Austin's got himself a new girlfriend,I heard she's really annoying,huh,they should be perfect for each other then"Trish said,me and Melody laughed and pulled out our science books from our locker.

"She _is _ really annoying,trust"I said and closed my locker door,Melody and Trish looked at me oddly and I gave them a "what" look.

"How do you know that?"Melody asked,I shrugged.

"Met her this morning,her names Kira,she's way to clingy and she looks like one of those rich snobs who think they're better then everyone,in fact,I wouldn't be surprised if her and Austin got married,it seems like they're a lot alike"I finished angrily,Melody and Trish gave me the same look as before.

"Off to science we go"I mumbled and walked to science class,with Melody and Trish walking behind me,I guess they don't want me to yell at them,which is ridiculous because I won't yell at them,when we arrived at Mr Cavanaugh's class,I noticed Austin was already there,and guess who else? Kira,sitting in my seat. Ugh,I have a feeling this is not going to end well...for her. I marched up to them and crossed my arms and tapped my foot,she looked up at me and fake smiled.

"Can I help you?"She asked,fake-nicely,I gave her a fake smile back and nodded my head.

"Actually,yeah you can,you can get up and move to another seat because you are in my seat"I told her,she pouted.

"Oh im sorry...not,I'm not moving"She said,I shrugged and dumped her off the chair and sat there myself,I may look weak,but I've played 7 years of softball,my arms are pretty strong,Kira squealed as soon as she hit the floor,Austin got up and quickly helped her up while I rolled my eyes,she is way to dramatic.I know you may say that I'm acting like a bitch right now,but honestly,girls like her bug me way to much for me to be able to let it go.

"How dare you!"She squealed and Mr Cavanaugh walked into the room.

"What is going on in here?"He shouted,then he walked up to where Austin and Kira were now standing,and me sitting.

"She pushed me off the seat and made me fall on my new dress! It's probably all dirty now,not only from dirt,but from all the germs that the freaks in this class spread around,like her right there!"She pointed at me and I scoffed and stood up,she just crossed the line.

"Okay,listen here you little diva,I just met you today and _know _what kind of person you are,my bitch meter is way off the charts around you,and don't say that I'm being mean,trust me,I'm not usually like this,but if you're gonna act this way,then you just met you're living nightmare"I growled,Mr Cavanaugh along with the rest of the class gasped,like I said,I'm not usually like this.

"Dawson,principals office,now"Mr Cavanaugh said through gritted teeth.

"Fine,but if she needs to be knocked into place,I can do the knocking"i said right back to him,and stormed out of the room. Right after I left I immediately felt bad,I'm supposed to be nice,and now I'm turning into something I'm not. I'll really need to apologize later..not to Kira,but to Mr Cavanaugh. I walked to the principals office and walked up to the secretary.

"Ally Dawson? Again? Whats going on with you,and why is it always in Mr Cavanaugh's class?"She asked me,I shrugged.

"Trust me,I've been asking myself the same thing"I mumbled and went to sit down on one of the two chairs that were leaned up against the wall.

After I had a nice chat with the principal,I went back to Mr Cavanaugh's class,when I walked in everyone stared.

"Sorry about that display earlier"I said and Mr Cavanaugh nodded as if to say "it's okay,it happens" but Kira just glared at me from where she was seated in the corner of the room between Robert stickley,but most kids call him sickley,because,well,he's always carrying around illnesses of some sort,and she was also seated beside Randy Margson,who is one of this schools major pervs,and I'm pretty sure he was trying to get a look up her dress,if that's even possible considering they're both sitting down. I stifled my laughter and walked to my seat next to Austin. When I sat down,he began to talk to me.

"You know,I find it kind of cool what you did there"He whispered to me,I looked at him shocked. Wasn't it his girlfriend that I just yelled at and insulted? Eh,who cares.

"But isn't she you're girlfriend?"I asked,he nodded.

"yeah,but I'm only dating her because I want a record deal"He said shrugging,I gaped at him. What did he mean by that exactly?

"What do you mean?"I asked confused,he shrugged.

"Her dad is Jimmy Starr,of Starr records,you know,the recording company? I have to date her if I want her dad to sign me,personally,I find her extremely annoying and clingy"He explained,of course,only Austin would stoop so low.

"Only you would do that"I said and turned my attention back to Mr Cavanaugh.

"What can I say? I'm serious about my work"He said and leaned back in his chair.

**Finished! I hope you liked it! I know Ally seemed kind of mean in this chapter,but trust me,she's not! I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize!**

**(1) Laura wears contacts,so I decided I wanted Ally to wear them as well.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N Hey,sorry for the long wait,I've still been catching up on sleep from last week in Ottawa and every single day of the weekend I had to do something,so i've had no time to update! So sorry! I would've updated last night but I had my birthday dinner with some family,my birthday's tomorrow!**

**Ally's POV**

After the bell rang indicating that Spanish was over,I grabbed my bag hurriedly and scurried out of the classroom,I waited at the door for Melody and Trish.

"What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you she was a complete bitch?"I asked when they walked out of the classroom.

"Well,you didn't say those words exactly...but...yeah pretty much"Melody finished,Trish nodded her agreement. We walked to our lockers,but not before finding blondie and his girlfriend making out in front of our lockers. He really knows how to get under my skin,doesn't he? He has known me since first grade,so I guess that makes sense.

"Ahem"I cleared my throat,they still didn't move "HEY,MOVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU MOVE! si sabes lo que te conviene**(English translation"if you know what's good for you",again,I used google translate,I am not Spanish,sorry if it's wrong)** shouted,I don't know what she said,but I figured its something either not very nice,a threat,or just saying something about Austin and Kira's intelligence,this pulled Kira and Austin out of the little 'makeout sesh" and Kira glared at me,while Austin smirked.

"If you didn't notice,we were in the middle of something"Kira barked,I rolled my eyes and sighed,was she never going to learn that I am the queen of remarks?

"If you didn't notice,those are our lockers"I snapped,she groaned and slapped me across my face. Everyone in the hallway gasped,and I heard things going around like "oh no she didn't" and "ooooooh dayum,this is going to be good". They want a show,I'll give them a show.

"Slut"Kira smirked,I laughed fakely and innocently smiled.

"Takes one to know one"I said sweetly,she gasped,grabbed Austin's hand and walked away,with Austin trailing behind. Melody and Trish were practically on the floor rolling in laughter,while I just smiled and watched her storm away with Austin trailing behind like a lost puppy. That boy is unbelievable,even I,someone who's been an enemy of Austin Moon for the past 10 years,can't even figure out why he stays with someone like her.

"Jeeze,her dad must be giving Austin a lot if he wants to stay with that"I mumbled,Trish and Melody looked at me confused.

"What?"I asked curiously,they shrugged and we all started walking to the cafeteria,since now is when we have lunch. Great,I get to work with Austin even more,considering we have to do lunch duty together and after school today we have to work on our project,which I should probably talk to him about.

"Well,talk to you later girls"I pouted,they smiled sadly at me and waved. I sighed and walked up to where lunch lady Matilda was waiting for me,right when I was about to ask where Austin was,I heard a shriek come from the kitchen. Me and Matilda raced in and found Austin laying on the floor with flour all over him,I burst out laughing while Matilda glared at said boy. He smiled innocently at Matilda and glared at me,which made me laugh even more.

"Dawson,shut it"He grumbled and this made me laugh even harder,so I was now on the floor in laughter. I felt flour hit me in the face,and I looked up to see Austin smirking at me.

"Oh,It is on now Moon!"I growled and jumped on him,but not before grabbing a ketchup bottle that was conveniently sitting on the counter right above me. I sprayed ketchup all over Austin and he tried to get me off of him without hurting me,but he was failing miserably,he wasn't hurting me,but he wasn't getting me off of him either. Austin pulled me down against his chest and squeezed me tight,getting ketchup and even more flour all over me.

"Austin!"I whined,trying to get out of his grip,but he was too strong.I managed to lift my head up,and when I did,Austin was staring at me,I stared straight back,at first I thought he was challenging me to a staring contest,but the look in his eyes told me different. For some reason I saw him leaning in,and found myself leaning in to,until we heard a throat clearing. We looked up and saw the (grumpy) face of lunch lady Matilda,standing with her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed. I blushed and stood off of Austin,he stood up right after me and laughed awkwardly.

"You and you,clean this up"Lunch lady Matilda ordered,me and Austin nodded and saluted.

"Yes mam"We said in unision,then I went to get the mop and broom,the broom for the flour and the mop for the ketchup. Matilda went back to serving the kids the gross stuff she calls pizza,and Austin grabbed the sprayer to spray off the counters and the walls,since there was some ketchup on the walls somehow.

I swept with the broom first,and once most of the flour was gone off the floors,I grabbed the mop and mopped up the floor. I don't know what happened between me and Austin,I think we were about to...no don't say it Ally...but I have to!...don't do it...I'm doing it! Kiss...you did not just go there...but I did! I had an argument with my inner thoughts,blah,I can't believe I was about to kiss Austin Moon! On the...lips,ew,gross. I inwardly shuttered at just the mention of having to plant my lips on his for something other than mouth-to-mouth resuscitation,and even then,I might let him just die,although,that's a little mean,maybe I'd go get someone else to do it.

"So..."Austin trailed off awkwardly,I looked at him for a second.

"So..."I replied as awkwardly and bit my lip,we looked at each other for a while,then I cleared my throat,and got back to work.

"Umm...are we going to work on our project today after school?"I asked Austin.

"Sure,My place or yours?"He asked,I shrugged. My dad's out of town from the weekend still,so I guess we could go to mine,although,won't that be awkward? Having Austin in my house...no parents...just us. No,because nothings going to happen,and I'm almost certain about that.

"My place"I replied simply,he nodded then got back to work. The keyword is almost certain...

**Finished! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again,sorry for the long wait! But there was some fluff in this chapter,so I hope you enjoyed! And if I get enough reviews,then I'll write a chapter all in Austin's POV! And trust me,you'll want that...**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N Hey,so sorry for the lack of posting from me lately,I've been super busy! School is almost done and graduations next week and since I am in grade 8,I am graduating,so I've been busy with that,and my soccer coach has been working us pretty hard,and last week was my birthday as some of you may know and fathers day so I was busy last week as well! I can probably update Camp rock tomorrow,but I make no promises,something may come up and I may not be able to,but here is LIAB!**

**As I promised,this one has some of Austin's Pov,It might not all be Austin,I just prefer to write in Ally's POV,but I like writing in Austin's as well!**

**Austin's POV**

I can't believe I almost just k-kissed A-ally D-dawson,I mean,I hate her...don't I? Yes,of course I do,"_Then why were you about to kiss her?" _That annoying little voice inside my head asked. "_**I wasn't,I was just...yeah ok I was about to kiss her", "**__Ha,I told you" "__**Shut up". **_It finally went away,but still,I'm still wondering why I even leaned in,and what would have happened if lunch lady Matilda wouldn't have walked in *insert shudder here*,lets just say,things would've been way more awkward between me and Ally...I mean Dawson,ugh!

"Man,you okay?"Elliot asks looking at me weirdly,I cleared my head of all thoughts wandering to *ahem* she who must not be named,and looked at him.

"Yeah,fine,why?"I asked curiously,but quickly,hoping he wouldn't catch onto the thought that I was thinking about something,because of course,he would want to know what I was thinking about,and that would be an...awkward conversation to say the least.

"Well,the fact that the bell rang like,5 minutes ago to go to your next class after lunch,so..."He trailed off,I hadn't even noticed that me and Elliot were pretty much the only other people in the cafeteria,my full tray of what Matilda calls 'food' was right in front of me,I only had about 5 minutes to eat lunch,because I had to help in the kitchen,but apparently I was thinking for 10 minutes.

"Oh,right,I knew that,well,gotta go bye"I said,then quickly threw my stuff out,and awkwardly ran away from Elliot,but he caught up to me.

"Dude,we have the same class next,whats up?"He asked as he stood in front of me so I couldn't continue walking. I don't know if I should tell him,what would he do? I mean,he is kind of dating one of the girls in that group,so I think he'd understand,but I don't like Ally that way,or any way,so what if he gets the wrong idea!?

"Uhhh...wellll..."I trailed off then made a move to get around him,but he grabbed my shirt and pulled me back.

"Ooomph,dude,a little rough there don't you think?"I asked once I was steady again,he shrugged and gave me a look.

"Umm..well...me and A-Dawson"I corrected,he motioned for me to continue "almost...kissed"I finished and closed my eyes,waiting for his response,since I didn't hear him say anything,I opened my eyes and his jaw was dropped with his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"L-like,o-on t-the l-lips?"He stuttered,I rolled my eyes at his stupidity,where else? I wouldn't kiss her on the arm,or the hand,I'm not that chivalrous,besides,I'm no knight in shining armor,especially not to Dawson.

"Of course on the lips!"I shouted,then realized that we were right outside some classrooms,I looked inside one of the rooms to see the teacher,and the students staring at me,I laughed awkwardly and moved to where they couldn't see me.

"Wait,what do you mean almost?"He asked,finally everything sunk into his brain,I shrugged.

"Lunch lady Matilda walked in,thankfully she did,or else I probably would've had to disinfect my mouth"I said,my nose turning up just at the thought of it,I mean,its not that Ally's not pretty or anything,but we've just always hated each other,and it's most likely going to stay like that.

"Dude,come on,she's not that bad,she's not bad looking"He confirmed,I shrugged and nodded.

"I know,it's just..we've always hated each other"I said,then actually started thinking of what would happen if me and Ally started dating.

"Why do you hate each other?"Elliot asked confused,I shrugged.

"I don't know,we just always have,I think it has something to do with the fact that I used to bully her because I liked her and she got the wrong message,hey,shouldn't we get to class?"I asked,now just remembering that we were supposed to be in English class,and Mr Rosenwood hates when we're late.

"Shouldn't we just skip? I mean,Mr Rosenwood will kill us,this is our third time being late in the past two weeks,if we just skip,then maybe he'll just think we went home or something"Elliot said shrugging,I nodded,thanking god that Elliot dropped the subject just like that. Maybe skipping will help me get my mind off of what just happened with Ally.

"Yeah,I guess,but what are we going to do?"I asked,Elliot smirked and motioned for me to follow him. I don't like where this is going...

Like I said before,I don't like where this is going! We're now on top of a convenient store hiding from two old ladies,one grumpy middle aged man and one little kid. Don't even get me started on how all these people ended up getting mad at us...just don't.

"Hey,Maybe we should go back to school,our last class of the day is about to start"I suggested,Elliot nodded and we climbed down off of the roof,we raced to school and got there right when the bell rang signaling that the class we skipped was over,so we still have 10 minutes to get to our final class of the day,which is music,which I love! Not that I'll admit it to anyone...

"I gotta go talk to Melody,I'll see you later"Elliot said and started walking off in the direction of Melody,Ally and Trish's lockers,when I pulled him back.

"I wanna come"I told him,he nodded and we both walked to the girls lockers. Once we got there,they were each pulling books out of there lockers and talking to each other,and when I saw Ally's face,I noticed a little bit of a bruise on her eye.

Me and Elliot walked up to the girls,Melody smiled at Elliot while Ally just glared at me. When I got closer,I realized that it was a bruise and immediately wondered what happened..not that I'm worried or anything...just curious. "_Yeah,nice excuse"," __**oh great,you're back" **__"I never left,I'm inside your head dummy" __**"Blah blah blah,just shut up and let me do my own thinking" **__"you are doing your own thinking" __**"JUST...Zip it". **_It's gone,thank god,that thing was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Hey Ally,what happened to your face?"Elliot asked,as if reading my mind,she shrugged.

"Just an accident in P.E,apparently,Steven gets called danger for a reason,he can do a lot of damage with just one little piece of gym equipment"She replied and shut her locker. Last year,Ally had music class with me,but this year,she has it next semester.

"Ohhhh,well,anyways,Melody,I got something for you..."Elliot trailed off,Melody tried to hide a smile,but was failing miserably. I noticed Elliot holding something behind his back.

"What is it?"Melody asked,He turned her around and brought the item out from behind his back,it was a golden chain with a heart at the end that had gemstones in it,he put it in front of her then brought the two ends back to do it up. Ally and Trish "awwed" While I just said "Dude,and all I got from you for my birthday was a pack of gum,and its not even her birthday and she gets something better!"but once I saw the glare that both Trish and Ally directed at me,I shut up.

"Oh My Gosh,Elliot,it's beautiful! I love it,thank you so much!"Melody said and turned around and hugged Elliot,while once again,Ally and Trish just awwed...girls.

**Finished! Hope you enjoyed,so we learned a little bit about Austin,like the fact that he used to like Ally! *wink,wink,nudge,nudge*,and the fact that he may or may not have wanted to kiss Ally! I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey,here is another chappie of Love is a battlefield! I'll be updating more often now because I don't have school,I'm off for the summer! Finally!**

**Ally's POV**

Beep,Beep,Beep!

I slammed my hand down on my alarm clock,another day with Austin and his minions...Don't tell Melody I said that. I peeled the comforter off of me and climbed out of bed,before having a quick shower. I dried myself off and brushed my hair and teeth and did my makeup with some eyeliner on the top lash line,before skipping to my closet to pick out something to wear.

Today I decided to wear a black shirt that said "perfect boys only exist in books" on it with white writing,along with white ripped skinny jeans and red keds**(I don't own keds)** to add some colour into the look.I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs to find my dad sitting at the kitchen table reading a newspaper,wow,there's a first,my dad's actually home for once.

"Morning sweetheart"He said smiling at me over the top of his magazine,I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Morning"I answered but still looked at him curiously,he is almost never home in the morning.

"Ok..who died?"I asked,he looked at me questioningly while I just stared at him expectantly.

"What do you mean who died?"He asked,I rolled my eyes.

"Well if that's not the reason you're home,what is?"I asked him,he looked down at his newspaper for a moment,then back up at me.

"Well...as you may know,it's been a few years since you're mother passed away"He said slowly,hoping that I wouldn't freak out.

"Yeah and?"I asked him,he looked down,refusing to look at me,this could only mean one thing...

"You're seeing somebody?!"I shouted surprised.

"Uh..well...yes"He answered,I gaped at him before grabbing a banana,and my bag,and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going? I still have to talk to you about something"I sighed and turned around,waiting for him to continue talking to me.

"Well..we've been dating for about a year"He explained,I scoffed,they've been dating for a year and he hasn't told me? Wow,some father he is.

"And I asked her if she would marry me"He finished,I looked at him angrily.

"What the hell dad?! Did you not think I would want a say in this? I don't want some chick I don't even know marrying my dad!"I shouted,he looked down ashamed. Oh no no,shes not moving in with us.

"Please tell me she's not moving in with us!"I shouted,he continued looking down,I scoffed again and this time made it out of the house and ran to school,trying to keep the anger inside of me.

"Hey Als"Trish and Melody said when I got to school,I ignored them,trying not to take my anger out on them. I walked to my locker,quickly put my combination in,grabbed my Spanish books and slammed my locker shut.

"Woah,whats up Ally?"Melody asked,I sighed and explained the whole story to them,they gasped at some parts and looked apologetic at the other parts.

"I can't believe your dad would do something like that"Melody scoffed,I nodded and slid down my locker,putting my head in my hands.

"It's going to be okay Als,he must have a reasonable explanation for why he did it"Trish told me,patting my shoulder,I shook my head and looked up from my hands.

"No,he probably doesn't,he probably just didn't want to tell me because he didn't think I would want him to marry her"I explained,they looked at me.

"And was he right?"They asked,I nodded.

"Duh! OUI,SI,HAI,YES!"I shouted yes in as many different languages as I could,and put my head in my hands and muttered "mamma mia".

"I don't want her marrying my dad,let alone living with us!"I shouted,then Austin came over to us,with his minions following again.

"What do you want Austin"I muttered through my hands,since I knew it was him.

"Well,Elliot needed to talk to Melody,and I came to see what was up with you"He replied,I looked up at him curiously.

"Why do you care?"I snapped,he shrugged.

"I don't"He said and then looked at Elliot,who was whispering something in Melody's ear,she giggled.

"ok then-""Excuse me,I couldn't help but notice you on the ground,are you alright?"A guy cut me off,he had curly dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes,he looked like he was my age and he was wearing a blue and white striped Hollister**(don't own)** muscle shirt with kaiki shorts and a black neff**(1)** beanie.

"Uhh...yeah,I'm fine"I said standing up and brushing myself off,he nodded and smiled at me.

"What's your name?"He asked flirtatiously,I giggled like a little girl and bit my lip...well can you blame me? He's incredible hot.

"Hehe..Ally...whats yours?"I ask him,he laughs at my nervousness.

"Cody"He replies coolly,I smile at him and he grins at me.

"Cool...so I was wondering..do you maybe want to go to the movies with me Thursday night?"He asks,that's in two days,and I don't think I'm doing anything.

"Sure"I reply and he smiles at me and walks away.I turn around to see Austin trying to hold in his laughter.

"What?"I asked annoyed,he shrugged and stopped laughing for a moment,then burst out laughing again.

"Hehe...Ally"He mocks me doing what I did before and I roll my eyes. Melody and Trish squeal and so do I.

"He was so cute!"Trish squeals,I nod in agreement and start happy dancing.

"I know! He was gorgeous!"I reply enthusiastically,I noticed Austin out of the corner of my eye rolling his eyes.

"What? Are you jealous?"I smirked at him,and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah,totally..not! He's not that good looking,besides,most of the girls at this school would agree that I'm still the hottest guy at this school"He replies,then we hear a squeal and Kira comes bouncing over.

"Hey Austy"I turned my nose up at her annoying voice and scoffed.

"What?"She asks annoyed,I giggle and reply with "nothing,nothing".

"Austy,what are you doing hanging out with these things"She asked looking at me,Melody and Trish in disgust.I laugh.

"You think you have the right to insult us,when you look like that?"I smirked when she stomped her feet and traveled back down the hallway.

"I don't see how you haven't already punched her"I said to Austin,he shrugs and then the bell rang.

"Well,I've got to get to Spanish,Adios"I waved and walked away to Spanish class.

**Finished! Quite a lot happened in this chapter,we've found out Ally's dad has a girlfriend,well now fiancee I guess,and she got asked out by a very cute boy,do you think Austin's Jealous?**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	11. Chapter 9-Finally meeting Marina

**A/N Heeyyyy,here's another chapter of Love Is A Battlefield! GUESS WHAT?! R5 FOLLOWED ME ON TWITTER! I AM F-REAKING!**

**Ally's POV**

I sighed in relief as the bell signaling it was time for lunch rang. One more dreadful day of working in the cafeteria kitchen,then I'm free from Austin and Lunch Lady Matilda...or Matilda anyways,Austin always seems to find a way to come and talk to me each day,and it really gets on my nerves.

I walked into the cafeteria and bid goodbye to Melody and Trish,while I walked over to Matilda who was tapping her foot and had her arms crossed over her chest. I took a deep breath,and walked awkwardly over to her. She gripped onto my elbow when I reached her and pulled me into the kitchen,where Austin was waiting beside the refrigerator.

"What's this?"She asked pointing to the wall. I blinked and strained my eyes,still not seeing anything on the white coloured wall.

"Um...a wall"I stated,she glowered at me and grunted,then continued to point at the wall,me and Austin both moved closer to get a better view,when we got closer,we both noticed a tiny speck of ketchup on the wall.

"There's ketchup on my wall!"She snarled,me and Austin took a step away from her in fear. She kept backing us up,until my back was pressed against Austin's front and he was caught between me and the counter.

"You make sure that spot is gone before the end of this lunch period,or else I'll make sure that that's not the only spot on that wall"She threatened,me and Austin nodded in understanding,before Matilda walked out of the kitchen and started serving the kids their lunch's.

"I'm pretty sure she's not aloud to talk to students like that"I whimpered,I looked up at Austin who was still looking straight ahead in fear.

"I know,we should probably get the ketchup off the wall..."He trailed off and looked at me,I returned the look "You do it!"We said simultaneously,then glared at each other and stared each other down.

"You do it,I did most of the cleaning yesterday!"Austin exclaims and starts walking out,I grab his shirt at the back and pull him back towards me.

"Uh uh uh,I don't think so blondie,it's your turn"I told him poking him in the chest,he scoffed at me and pushed my hand back towards me so I would stop poking him. We were just about to continue fighting,when my phone went off indicating that I received a text. I fished my phone out of my pocket and tapped the lit up screen.

Dad: Don't make any plans for Thursday night,were helping Marina move in.

My eyes widened at the sight of the words Thursday night and Marina move in. Marina must be my new step monster...I mean mother. I made plans to go to the movies with Cody on Thursday night!

"Aww dang it"I muttered to myself and wrote a quick "K whatever" text back. I know better not to argue with my dad by now. I locked my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I looked up to see Austin giving me a look,I raised my eyebrows at him in suspicion.

"What?"I breathed,he looked at my phone which was now in my pocket,then moved his eyes back up to my curious gaze.

"What was that all about?"He questions,I quietly groaned at his curiousness.

"Nothing"I murmured and grabbed a cloth to wash off the wall,which I thought would make him happy and he'd forget about the whole text thing,but it only made him more curious. Curses...does anyone even say curses anymore? Curses...it sounds like a word a nerd would use**(A/N if you say curses,I'm not calling you a nerd)**...I don't know,whatever.

I avoided his eye and started scrubbing the ketchup off of the wall,I heard Austin breathe in,and I think he was about to say something when lunch lady Matilda walked in.

"Mr Moon,I need your help"She growled,he silently agreed and followed her out the once, I am thanking Lunch Lady Matilda for coming in. I continued scrubbing until I was sure that there was no more ketchup on the wall,I stood and threw the cloth back into the sink.

**Time skip...End of the day**

I was in the middle of putting my books for my last class of the day into my locker,when I felt a presence come up beside me and lean against the locker to the left of mine. I looked towards the figure,and saw that it was Cody.

"Hey Ally"He flirty smiled at me and flipped his hair. I giggled and replied with a quick "hey".

"So Ally,I'm really excited for our date on Thursday"He said,I gave him an apologetic smile.

"Um right...about that...I actually can't make it"I told him apologetically,his smile dropped.

"Why?"He asks sadly,I sigh and look around to make sure nobody's listening.

"My dad's girlfriend slash fiancee is moving in with us Thursday and I have to help her move in"I told him,He nodded and smiled.

"Ok,maybe some other time then?"He asked,I smiled and nodded.

"Definitely"I replied,he flashed me one more quick smile and then stalked off down the hallway and out the school doors. When he walked out of the school,my smile dropped and I slammed my locker shut groaning.

"Woah,whats got your panties in a twist?"I heard a voice that I really did not want to hear at the moment.

"I'm not in the mood Moon"I barked and swung my bag over my shoulder and started my way to the school doors.

"Whaddup with-chu?"He asked,I groaned and glared at him,he raised his hands in surrender and walked out of the school and towards his red convertible,yeah,the Moons are really rich,like Iownmatresscompaniesallovertheworld rich.

I started walking home,when it started pouring rain. I didn't even notice it get darker! I huffed and started walking quicker,it's not really helping that the water is already seeping through my Keds. I still have to walk for 10 minutes! Crap,I'm already soaked and by the time I get home I'll be cold as well.

I continued walking,until a saw a car drive up beside me and keep up with my pace,it looked familiar...too familiar.

"Need a ride?"Austin asked through the window,I shook my head and continued walking.

"Oh,come on Ally,don't be so stubborn,you're soaking wet"He said,I sighed and realized he's right. I climbed into the passenger seat and slumped into it.

"I knew you'd see it my way,besides,it's not like I'm asking you to marry me"He joked,I cracked a smile,but then it went back to my straight face. Am I actually having a decent conversation with Austin Moon?The Dude that's bullied me for a long time?

"So where do you live?"He asked,I told him the address and he dropped me off. When he pulled up at the curb in front of my house,I noticed a car there that wasn't my dads. I looked at it curiously,it was a purple Range Rover,that I've never seen before.

I quietly thanked Austin and ran up to my door and walked inside. When I got there,I heard laughing...a girl laughing. I walked into my living room,to see my dad sitting on the couch beside some girl and they were drinking martinis.

"Ahem"I cleared my throat,my dad and the girl snapped their attention to me.

"Oh Ally,you're home,um this is Marina"He introduced,and I gasped.

**Finished! Sorry for the short chapter! I was away all weekend! I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and I may have to get another operation,so it may take me longer to update! Sorry!**

**I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize,just the plot line!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	12. Chapter 10-learning about Marina

**A/N Heyo,here is another chapter of liab!**

**PLEASE READ!: I just realized that in like 3 chapters ago,I said they would work on their project,but I totally forgot I wrote that lol,so just pretend that they worked on it but nothing really happened besides them working on it lol! Don't worry,I promise I'll write them working on their project in future chapters!**

**Oh and R.I.P Cory Monteith,like I've said in my other stories,I'm a huge gleek and I'm very very upset that he has passed away,I looked up to him,and now he's not here anymore,I send prayers to his family and friends and Lea Michele,who if you don't know is his on-screen and off-screen girlfriend.**

**Ally's POV**

I continued gaping at the two adults currently sitting on my living room couch. Welp,this is not something I expected to happen,first I agreed to let Austin Moon give me a ride home,and now I'm standing in my living room face-to-face with my dads new fiancee.

Marina was Latina and had long wavy black hair,and looked like she was only 25,and she was wearing red lip stick and dark eyeliner and her long lashes were coated in black mascara. She was wearing a purple pencil dress with 2 inch stilettos. Jeez dad,could you scoop any lower?

"Uh...hi"I managed to say after a very awkward 5 minutes,she smiled and stood up,walking over to me to pull me into a big hug.I awkwardly patted her back and then I pulled away.

"Hola"She greeted,I gave my dad a look as if saying "dude if she can't speak English,I'm leaving,I suck at Spanish". He laughed lightly and stood up,coming over and standing next to Marina.

"You,Speak,English?"I ask slowly,making crazy hand motions trying to tell her what I'm asking. She laughed and nodded.

"Yes Ally,I can speak English"She said in a thick Spanish accent,I sighed in relief and nodded.

"Good,because I'm pretty much failing Spanish in school"I admitted sheepishly,both my dad and Marina laughed.

"Well,maybe I can help you with that,Si?"She asked,I nodded my head and smiled a real genuine smile at her. Maybe she wouldn't be too bad,although,I did just meet her.

"Well,I'm going to go get some more wine,would you like some Marina?"My father asked,Marina smiled and handed her glass over to my dad. As soon as my dad left the room,Marina's smile dropped and she glared at me,I gave her a confused look.

"Listen here you little brat,if you get in the way of mine and your fathers relationship,you'll regret it,I've always hated kids"She spat in my face,I scoffed and crossed my arms.I was about to say something when my father walked back into the room,and Marina smiled big again,but I could tell she was trying to murder me by the way her eyes looked.

"Hey,you two getting along well?"He asked,we both nodded and my dad smiled.

"I was actually teaching Ally some Spanish,right Ally?"She asked looking at me,I gave her and my dad a fake grin and nodded.

"Well,let's hear it"My dad said,Marina looked panicked and I thought about all the different things I know in Spanish,which is a very limited amount.

"Uhh...uno,dos,tres,cuatro,cinco,seis,siete,ocho,n ueve,diez"I counted to 10,he raised his eyebrows at me.

"You didn't know how to count to 10 Allyson?"My dad asked suspiciously,I shook my head.

"Told you,I'm bad at Spanish"I said,he nodded and then went back to talk to Marina about something to do with moving arrangements.

"Well umm,I gotta go upstairs and study"I lied,the truth is I actually just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could.

"Oh,for what?"My dad asked,I panicked,I'm not good under pressure.

"Uhhh...Art?"I asked more of a question then anything else. I don't even HAVE art this semester,I don't have art at all,I didn't take it this year! I'm hoping my dad forgets that.

"I thought you didn't take art this year?"He asked suspiciously,I inwardly panicked.

"Uh well...I ended up switching classes"I said then raced upstairs before he could question me more,then realized I didn't bring my bag up.

"Honey you forgot your backpack"My dad called up the stairs,I wracked my brain for a good excuse.

"Uhhh,I'm doing mental studying"I called back,mental studying? Really Ally? Is that the best you could do?

"O-kay then"He called back,I sighed and laid down on my bed,covering my face with the pillow and screaming into it.

I got back up and sat at my keyboard,which was against one of my walls. I grabbed my songbook and opened it up to one of the songs I recently wrote.

_Put your lips close to mine_

_As long as they don't touch_

_Out of focus, eye to eye_

_Till the gravity's too much_

_And I'll do anything you say_

_If you say it with your hands_

_And I'd be smart to walk away,_

_But you're quicksand_

_This slope is treacherous_

_This path is reckless_

_This slope is treacherous_

_And I, I, I like it_

_I can't decide if it's a choice_

_Getting swept away_

_I hear the sound of my own voice_

_Asking you to stay_

_And all we are is skin and bone_

_Trained to get along_

_Forever going with the flow,_

_But you're friction_

_This slope is treacherous_

_This path is reckless_

_This slope is treacherous_

_And I, I, I like it_

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night_

_And I will get you, and get you alone_

_Your name has echoed through my mind_

_And I just think you should, think you should know_

_That nothing safe is worth the drive and I would_

_Follow you, follow you home..._

_I'll follow you, follow you home..._

_This hope is treacherous_

_This daydream is dangerous_

_This hope is treacherous_

_I, I, I... I, I, I... I, I, I..._

_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night_

_And I will get you, and get you alone_

_Your name has echoed through my mind_

_And I just think you should, think you should know_

_That nothing safe is worth the drive and I will_

_Follow you, follow you home..._

_I'll follow you, follow you home..._

_I'll follow you, follow you home..._

_I'll follow you, follow you home..._

_This slope is treacherous_

_I, I, I like it__**(1)**_

I sighed and grabbed my songbook off of my keyboard and grabbed a pen and started a journal entry.

_Hey songbook,I really need some help. There have been some weird things going on lately,including the one and only Austin Moon,and my dads new fiancee Marina,which I'm kind of hoping is just a nightmare because she is one mean women. Me and Austin almost kissed a few days ago,i know what you're thinking songbook,you and Austin almost KISSED? Well,yeah,but luckily we got interrupted,or I would still be dis-infecting my mouth,and as for Marina,she threatened me that if I get in the way of her and my dads relationship,the I'll regret it,her words not mine,I gotta go,talk to you later songbook._

_Love Ally D_

**Finished! I hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!**

**(1) Treacherous by Taylor Swift,love her! But don't own the song.**

**Mel :)**


	13. Chapter 11- What's wrong with me?

**Hey sorry I haven't updated,my laptop totally crashed so I'm trying on my iPod now,so there might be some mistakes!**

**Ally's POV**

I walked into school the next day with a massive headache. I stayed up late last night trying to figure out a way to get rid of Marina,I really don't want her as my step mother,because that would be torture!

"Hey Als" Melody said walking up to me at my locker,I waved slightly at her before groaning and leaning against the locker next to mine.

"Woah,you look like a character off the walking dead,what happened?" She asked concerned,I sighed and started banging my head against the locker,probably not a smart idea when you already have a headache.

"I met the step monster last night..." I trailed off and she gave me look, telling me to continue the sentence.

"She's a witch,now Im going to have to live with her until I'm at least 18,so that I can move out,but until then,I'm stuck with her" I explained,melody gave me a sympathetic look.

"Hey,well look-""YOU IDIOT,I WAS SUPPOSED TO DO THAT HALF OF THE PROJECT,NOW IM GOING TO HAVE TO DO THE HALF YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO!"We heard Trish yell at someone,me and Melody glanced at eachother,before rushing towards our loud and angry friend.

We ran towards the 800 hall,which is where her voice was coming from. When we reached the hallway we found Trish pushing Dez against a locker,with Austin,Elliot and Dallas watching in both amusement and fright.

"Trish!" I shouted and raced down the hallway,with melody following right on my heels. I reached Trish a grabbed her arm,pulling her off of Dez,who had his eyes squeezed tight in fear. Trish tried to escape my grip,but I held her back.

"Ally,let me at him!"She growled and tried to rip her arm free of my grip,but I squeezed a spot on her wrist that hurts,making her promise to not go after Dez if I let her go.

"I promise,I promise,mercy,mercy" She shouted,I released her and she glared at me.

"sorry,but it was for your own good" I replied shrugging innocently. I only ever do that to Trish when she's angry enough to hurt someone badly,and I feel like if me and Mel hadn't of intervened,she probably wouldve killed Dez.

"Wow Dawson,never thought you had it in ya" Austin stated from behind me,I turned around,becoming face to face with Austin and his smirk.

"Look Moon,I-""Ally?" Someone asked,I turned in the direction of the voice. I was surprised,and fairly angry at who was standing there.

"Marina"I mumbled to my soon-to-be step mother.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when I noticed Austin,Trish,Elliot,Melody,Dez and Dallas all staring at the two of us.

"I'm the schools new guidance councelor" She replied slightly smirking at me,I gaped at her with my eyes as wide as saucers.

"Who wants guidance from you?" I accidentally said,it just kind of slipped out,oopsies. I heard Trish,Austin,Melody,Elliot,Dez and Dallas gasp,I turned around to give them all a sharp glare.

"Excuse me?"Marina asked folding her arms across her chest,I mimicked her position and gave her a fake smile.

"Nevermind,don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked,finally letting my annoyance show through.

"What,you're not happy to see your new mother?" She said raising an eyebrow,I took a step towards her and glared at her.

"You will never ever" I paused when I heard Dez start singing taylor swifts we are never ever getting back together song,I gave Trish a look,telling her to shut him up,she nodded and elbowed him in the ribs,Dez shut up immediately.

"As I was saying"I started,glaring at Dez who gave me a sheepish look "you will never ever be my mother,I may have to live with you for the next few years,but I don't have to like it and I most certainly don't have to like you" I finished,before hearing a throat clear behind me and Marina gave me a smirk.

I whipped around to find the principal behind me,giving me a disappointed look,before looking towards marina.

"Mrs Dawson,is there a problem" I was confused to why he said mrs,since I'm not married,but still answered anyways.

"umm,no-""no sir,me and my step daughter here were just having a nice chat,weren't we Allyson?" Marina cut me off,she took my last name?! Are you serious? They're not even married yet! But I nodded,and the principal gave me another look,before moving on down the hall.

"You took my fathers and my last name?!" I asked through gritted teeth,trying to hold back tears,don't ask me why Im crying,I just am.

"of course,I mean we _are _family now, right?" Marina asked sweetly,then walked off,and when she was out of sight,I burst into tears and ran to the closest person and hugged them tight,I felt the person stiffen,but hug back. At first I thought it was Trish or melody,but then realized this person was to muscular to be one of the girls,but by now I was too confortable to even care.

The person hugged me back and placed there chin on top of my head,whispering comforting things into my ear. I could tell who it was right when I heard their voice,Austin. But surprisingly I still did not pull away.

I had my arms wrapped tightly around his torso,and he had his wrapped around my shoulders.

"Thank you Austin" I whispered into his chest,he nodded and held onto me tighter. I'm guessing the bell already rang and I just didn't notice,because I couldn't hear anyone talking anymore. I'm surprised Austin stayed and comforted me,instead of just pushing me off and going to class.

"You wanna ditch with me today Ally?" He whispered in my ear,I nodded into his chest,and he went to pull away,but I pulled him back and contined hugging him,and he didn't complain one bit.

Usually I woudnt ditch school,especially not with Austin Moon,but I couldnt see Marina again today,and I just kind of felt like being around Austin all day today.

What the heck is wrong with me?

**Finished! There was some cute auslly at the end for you guys :) :)Wow that took longer to write then usual,mostly because I'm on my iPod. But anyways,please review! I don't own Austin and ally or anything you recognize,just the things you don't recognize.**

**Does anybody know the song what about love by Austin mahone? OMG I've been obsessed with it since it came out and that was like,a little over a month ago,and he sang it at the Taylor swift concert,and he was amazing! Im a mahomie,lol sorry for the little rant there.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	14. Chapter 12-learning things about Austin

**Hey sorry for the long wait,Ive been insanely busy these past few days!**

** Ally's POV**

After my sobs subsided,Austin took me by the hand and dragged me out to his car. I got into the passenger seat while he got into the drivers seat. Before he started the car,he glanced at me,while I kept my eyes staring straight ahead. He sighed and put the key in the ignition,starting the car and driving out of the school parking lot.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked putting my attention on Austin, he flickered his eyes at me for a moment,then turned his gaze back to the road.

"Somewhere" He states simply,I blink at him and raise an eyebrow.

"Really? I never would have known" I say sarcastically and roll my eyes.

"Don't get all snappy,I think you should be nicer,considering I'm the one who cheered you up,who was that chick anyways?" He asked curiously,I knew this question was coming sooner or later.

"She's my new step mom,shes a real witch" I reply tiredly,he nods and we continue to drive in silence. We arrive at a forest 15 minutes later,and I give him a curious look.

"Just follow me" He says and walks into the forest,I look around,sigh,then follow him. We walked for about 5 minutes,and in that short time I managed to get hit in the face by a tree branch,bit by 2 spiders and I walked into 3 different spider webs. But when we got there,it was all worth it.

Austin brought me to a field,and not just a regular field,this field was covered in so many different flowers,that were different colours,and it was gorgeous.

"This is beautiful" I breathed and continued looking at the breath taking view in front of me.

"I know,I come here when I need to think,if I'm sad or lonely,or just need to get away from everything" He tells me,taking a seat in the grass and laying back. When he noticed I didn't follow him,he patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat next to him. I finally asked the question that has been haunting me since my little sob fest.

"Austin? Why did you stay with me? Why didn't you just leave me to cry in the hallway?" I asked,looking over at him to see he was already staring at me.

"Ally" He laughs "Im not heartless,you may think I am,but I'm not"

"I don't think you are" I muttered "I just always thought you hated me"

"I never hated you Als" I blushed slightly at the nickname "I liked you,that's why I made fun of you all those years,have you never heard the saying _the reasons boys pick on girls is because they like them?" _He smirks.

"Wait...so you were a jerk all thay time to me because you _liked _me?" I start angrily "What happened to just saying _I like you?!_".

"I was scared" He replies,I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Of what?!" I asked.

"Of rejection!" He shouts"I knew you didn't like me,so I didn't bother telling you".

This got me thinking,and I kind of felt guilty for getting angry with him.

"Oh..." I trail off stupidly,not knowing what to say next.

"Yeah" He says quietly and stares at the clouds. I take this opportunity to study him,his steady breathing,his plump lips and his strong jaw-line.

"Take a picture,it'll last longer" he says suddenly and glances at me just long enough to see the bright red blush creeping onto my cheeks. He smirks and I punch him in the shoulder.

"So...kira?" I ask,he looks over at me curiously.

"What about her?"

"Why don't you just dump her? I mean,even I can tell you dont actually have feelings for her" I say,he sighs and places his head in his hands.

"I...you're going to hate me once I tell you this" He says quietly,I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay,you dont have to-""her dads Jimmy Starr" he cuts me off.

"Huh?" I ask confused,he takes his head out of his hands and looks at me.

"Her dads Jimmy Starr,you know from starr records? He said the only way he'd give me a record deal is if I date Kira**(1)**,and I really want a record deal" He explains,I give him an 'are you serious' look.

"Why did he want you to date Kira?" I finally asked,he sighed and made a sound that sounded like a mix between a growl and a groan.

"He said that no guy wants to date her,and that she was sad because of it,so he said if I went out with her for at least a month and then gave her a reason to break up with me,he'd give me a record deal,which I find really stupid,but to each his own I guess" He shrugs,I look at him for a second,before I slap him across the face.

"Ow,what was that for?!" He asks holding his now red cheek.

"For being a jerk! I may not like Kira but you shouldnt just pretend to like a girl for the sake of her being happy,because when she finds out you don't actually like her she'll be devastated!" I shout,he raises his hands.

"I know,I know,but it's what her dad wanted" He says and I roll my eyes.

"Still" I mutter.

Me and Austin stay in the field talking for several hours,until I realise what time it is. I ask Austin to drive me home and he does. After I thank him,I climb out of the car and run to my front door,giving one more quick wave before walking inside.

"Allyson Marie Dawson,Where have you been?!" _Crap_

**Finished! in this chapter you found out a few things about Austin,and in the next you may find out a few things about Ally! We'll seeeeee.**

**(1) obviously thats not what actually happens in the show,I just felt it goes along with the story!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Mel :)**


	15. Chapter 13

**AN Hey,this is the last chapter of Love Is a battlefield,I'll write an epilogue if you want me to though! So please review amd tell me if you want an epilogue!**

** Ally's POV**

"I was out with a friend" I stated and didn't fail to notice Marina sitting on the couch glaring at me.

"Until 8:00 at night?! And Marina tells me you skipped school today with some boy?! What's wrong with you?!" Dad shouts,I roll my eyes and point at Marina.

"HER! Thats whats wrong with me!" I reply angrily,I see dads eyes fill up with confusion and Marina stands up and walks over to my father,narrowing her eyes at me even more.

"What do you mean Allyson?" Dad raises his eyebrows "I thought you two got along"

"Yeah well you thought wrong,she's a cold-hearted witch who doesn't care about anyone but herself!" I scream,then I feel a stinging sensation in my cheek and realize Marina slapped me. I feel the stinging on my left cheek,and feel the tears running down my face.

"How dare you talk to your mother like that?!" She screams,I'm full out sobbing now,thats the second time today.

"YOU ARE NOT MY MOM!" I shout,I then run out of my house and run to Austins. The only reason I know where he lives is because of the project that we've been working on.

I ring the doorbell and it opens seconds later by a woman I know as Mrs Moon.

"Ally? Whats the matter dear?" She asks with a concerned voice.

"Hi Mrs Moon,is Austin here?" I ask through my tears,she nods.

"Yeah,he's upstairs in his room,you can go on up" Mrs Moon says and I nod in thanks,then race upstairs to Austins room. I knock on his door and wait for his answer.

"Come in!" I hear him shout,I open the door and Austin looks at me. He looks shocked for a moment,before his shocked look turns into one of concern.

"Ally Whats wrong?!" He asks as I run up to him and wrap my arms around his torso,he hugs back and whispers soothing things into my ear as I cry.

"M-marina,she's taken over my father or something" I reply and pull my head back to look up at him,he places a hand on my left cheek and I see rage pass through his eyes.

"Who did this to you?!" Oh,he must have found the hand print on my cheek.

"M-Marina" I stuttered and waited for him to say something,but instead he just pulled me into his embrace tighter and kissed my forehead.

To think just this morning we hated eachother...wow.

"What did your dad do?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing,absolutely nothing" I whimpered,he sighed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Do you want to stay here for tonight?" I hesitated,but nodded into his chest.

"But where will I sleep?" I whispered,he shrugged nonchalantly.

"With me" He replied,my eyes widened and he chuckled.

"Not like that,my beds big enough for us to share and have some space between us" He explains,I reluctantly nod and he lets go of me and walks over to his dresser.

"What are you doing?" I ask quietly,he pulls out a hockey sweater with the name Moon on the back and some track pants.

"You don't want to sleep in those clothes do you?" He asked,I looked down at my clothes,which were black skinny jeans and a white peplum top.

"You can go into the washroom and change" He said pointing to the attached washroom in his room,I nod and take the clothes from him and walk into the bathroom. Once I change and roll my trackpants up a few times,considering they were way to big and the sweater hung loosely around my upper body. I blushed when I turned around and saw the name Moon on the back. I put my hair into a messy bun and walked out,blushing when I saw Austin laying on the bed shirtless with just flannel pajama pants on. He smirked as my breath got caught in my throat,oh he is enjoying this way too much.

"like what you see?" He asks,I roll my eyes as he laughs and pats the spot next to him. I slowly walk over and crawl under the covers.

"Does your mom know Im staying?" I ask,he just nods and turns out the lamp.

Him and I are face to face,just staring at eachother. Since were in darkness,all I can see is his bright blonde hair and the outline of his face,but that's good enough for me since I know he's there. I slowly start to fall asleep,and finally drift off into one of the best sleeps I've had in ages.

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A& A&A&A&A

I wake up to a bright light coming in through the blinds,and realize its the sun. Wait a minute,this isn't my bed and why do I have an arm around my waist? I look over my shoulder and into the sleeping face of Austin Moon. Oh,right,I slept at his house last night. How did his arm end up around my waist though?

I looked at the time,9:00! Crap!

"Austin! Austin wake up! Were late for school!" I nudge him,he opens his eyes,blushes,and pulls his arm away.

"I have to go home and get my clothes" I whine,he looks thoughtful for a moment.

"I'll come with you if you want?" He asked,I nodded and smiled slightly at him.

"Yes please"

I let Austin get dressed in the washroom and we went downstairs. Mrs Moon made pancakes,which we both devoured quickly.

"Thank you for letting me stay over Mrs Moon" I thank before we exit the Moons home.

"No problem dear,oh and please call me Mimi" She says pulling me into a hug,I hug back and smile at her,before me and Austin leave and walk to my house.

When we arrive outside my house,I take a deep breath.

"You okay?" Austin asks,I nod and walk up the front steps. Austin follows and I open the front door.

"Hello?" I call when I don't see anyone,my dad comes out of the living room quickly and pulls me into a hug.

"Oh Ally,I was so worried! Don't you ever do that again young lady!" He scolds,I nod.

"Where's Marina?" I asked turning my nose up in disgust as I said her name.

"I broke up with her and called off the engagement,turns out she only wanted to marry me because of my money" He explains shrugging,it's not the first time it's happened. I know I shouldn't be happy because dad really liked this girl,but I am.

"Oh,we'll be better off without her" I say and he nods,then eyes Austin.

"Who's this?" He asked not taking his eyes off of Austin,who I forgot was there until now.

"Oh um Dad,this is my...um friend Austin" I say introducing them,Austin sticks his hand out.

"Nice to meet you Mr Dawson" He says,my dad shakes his hand and smiles broadly at him.

"You too young man,Ally why have I not met him before?...wait why are you not at school?...and who's clothes are you wearing?" He asked,I blushed and looked down.

"Austins,I didn't have any other clothes I could wear for bed and I didn't want to sleep in my jeans and peplum top" I explain,then continue "and we're not at school because we woke up late and I didn't have any clean clothes,so we had to come here before we went to school"

"Wait,thats where you stayed last night? At his house?" He asked,I nodded,then noticed what he was indicating and I blushed scarlet.

"We didnt do anything! Well...we slept,but thats it!" I squeal,dad and Austin both laugh at my discomfort and I smack Austin in the chest.

"Ok,I trust you,now go get dressed!" He orders,I nod and run upstairs. I change into a baggy white sweater that has _Kiss Me Like You Wanna Be Loved,You wanna be loved,this feels like falling in love~Ed Sheeran_ **(1)**on it along with some black bird silhouettes flying underneath. I put on a pair of dark skinny jeans,with my navy blue Keds. I don't bother with my makeup because I don't really need it. I run downstairs and grab my backpack and lunch,before returning to the living room to find Austin and my dad sitting,waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" Austin asks,I nod and we walk outside and start walking to school.

"Hey Ally?" he asks,I turn to him.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering...would you maybe want to go out with me on Friday?"

"Like...like a date?"

"Yeah"

"Sure" I answer and smile at him. He lets out a breath of relief and I laugh.

"You really are something Moon" I tease and he shrugs.

"But you love it Dawson"

**So there you have it,the last chapter of LIAB! if you want an epilogue please review! I don't own anything you recognize.**

**(1) Theres a sweater like this on polyvore and I really love it! I love love love Ed Sheeran! His voice is incredible in my opinion and I saw him live and he is AWESOME!**

**Ready,set,rock!**

**Mel :) :)**


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey,so sorry for the long wait! But here is the epilogue for love is a battlefield! can everyon please check out my new story fosters? It's based on the show bthe fosters!**

** Ally's pov**

I ran,ran away from all of my problems. Whenever I'm with him,all my problems disappear and are replaced by happiness. Whenever I stare into his eyes,it feels like he's reading my soul,making me feel captivated and frightened at the same time.

_Austin Moon: Definition : MY HERO_

Yes that's right,Austin Monica Moon is officially my hero,maybe he always was and I just didn't see it because it was disguised by his hate he _used_ to hold for me,and the other way around.

At this moment,I needed Austin to cheer me up because me and my dad had a fight about something that I don't even remember now. Austin took me to the beach,and we were now sitting in our beach chairs.

I looked to Austin,who was asleep now,and stood up,grabbing a bucket and running to the water to fill up the bucket. I sneakily walk over to him and throw the water on him. He jumps and looks at me gaping,I laugh and he gets up,I squeal and start running down the beach.

_Someone comes into your world,suddenly your world has changed forever_

He chases after me and since I'm laughing so hard it slows down my speed,and he easily catches me and wraps his arms around my waist,spinning me around. I scream and laugh at the same time.

_No one else's arms can lift,lift me up so high_

He throws us both into the water and I land on top of him.

"Ugh" He groans. I run my hands down his stomach,feeling his rock-hard abs (bare rock-hard abs).

He grabs my hands and holds them in place,I smile at him and peck his lips. He looks up at me,and I look down at him. Luckily we're in shallow enough water and we won't drown.

"So Ms Dawson,did I turn out to be such a bad guy?" Way to ruin a moment Austin.

"No...I guess not"

"You guess not?" I smirked.

"Yeah,I guess not" I confirmed.

"Well then,I'm just gonna go" he smirked and pushed me off him gently,I rolled into the water and he ran away laughing.

_boys._

**Sorry for such a short epilogue,but thats all I could think of! The song lyrics used in this chapter are from The song heart by heart by demi lovato,which she wrote for mortal instruments,amazing movie btw!**

**I dont own anything you recognize!**

**Mel :)**


End file.
